fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Shenzegur
|-| Monster Hunter New World Version= Shenzegur is a Fanged Wyvern that appears in Monster Hunter New World. Although mostly known to be scavengers, they are also active predators. Physiology Shenzegur shares its physical traits with a spotted hyena. Its ears look more like that of a wolf, its hairs are fine and brown with a black mane of spikes, a whip-like tail, and dark spots. Its snout is formed into a sort of "grin" at all times, even when the creature is slain, and its tongue is usually hanging outside of its mouth, giving it a gruesome yet humorous look. Ecological Info Placement in the Foodchain Shenzegurs are Super Predators that are high in the foodchain in the locales of the Iyoa Region. They are not above scavenging, however, but do enjoy a good hunt. Behavior towards other Monsters Highly aggressive creatures, and dangerous fighters that show no mercy to whatever might be considered a threat or even potential prey. They are known to be rivals of the Wilolu, however, and the beasts are known to attack eachother on sight. Tracks Shenzegur leave behind the following as tracks: *Footprints/Old Footprints *Carcasses/Decaying Carcasses *Shed Fur/Old Shed Fur *Chewed Bones/Old Chewed Bones Specific Locale Interactions N/A Special Behaviors They can sometimes be seen digging into bonepiles for bones to chew on, attempting to get to the marrow of said bones. Habitats Highly adaptable creatures that can be seen almost everywhere in the Iyoa Region. In Game Description(s) Theme Carves Breakable Part(s) *Front legs x2 (Broken once each) *Head x2 (Wounded then scarred) *Tail x1 (Severed) Rage and Tired State Enraged When enraged, Shenzegur's ears will flatten, its tongue will drip with diseased saliva, and its cackles sound more like wails than actual laughter. Tired State When fatigued, the Shenzegur's eyes will look drowsym and its tongue will drip with saliva. Its cackles will sound more like cries of hunger than actual laughter. Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Notes *Hunters can tell if the monster is in the area by faint cackling in the distance every two minutes before it arrives at a random time in Unstable quests or even in Expeditions in areas it is known to appear in. *In Monster Hunter New World, the Shenzegur is a rival to the Wilolu. Trivia *TBA Appearances Fan Games *Monster Hunter Farblaze (Original Appearance by Ailuromancy) *Monster Hunter New World (Introduced by MC Goji the Wolf) Fanfictions *Monster Hunter Adventure (Planned) Credits *Ailuromancy: For letting me adopt and use this magnificent monster. |-|Original Version= Soiled Defense Down|weaknesses = |creator = Ailuromancy (Original Creator) MC Goji the Wolf (Adopted)}}Shenzegur is a Fanged Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Farblaze. They are known scavengers, but are also active hunters. __TOC__ Appearance Shenzegur shares its physical traits with a spotted hyena. Its ears look more like that of a wolf, its hairs are fine and brown with a black mane of spikes, a whip-like tail, and dark spots. Its snout is formed into a sort of "grin" at all times, even when the creature is slain, and its tongue is usually hanging outside of its mouth, giving it a gruesome yet humorous look. When enraged, Shenzegur's ears will flatten, its tongue will drip with diseased saliva, and its cackles sound more like wails than actual laughter. Hunters can tell if the monster is in the area by faint cackling in the distance every two minutes before it arrives at a random time in Unstable quests. Behavior (WIP) Attacks * Bite: The Shenzegur leans back and snaps its jaws up to three times at the hunter. Inflicts Defense Down. * Foul Breath: The Shenzegur snarls, takes a step back, and sweeps 180 degrees with a cloud of its horrid-smelling breath. (Inflicts Soiled.) * Diseased Breath: The beast snarls, takes a step back, and sweeps 180 degrees with a cloud of its disgusting breath. (Inflicts Defense Down) * Tail Whip: The Shenzegur spins its tail before lashing at the hunter with it up to five times in a row. * Tail Slam: The Shenzegur slams its tail into the ground up to three times in a row. This can possibly be a one-hit cart. * Time to Eat!: The hyena lets out a snarl, before it tackles a hunter and begins to dig and bite at them violently, regardless of duration. (Inflicts Defense Down and Soiled) * Charge: The Shenzegur dashes at a hunter. Sometimes it can turn around and do it again, or even follow with a Time to Eat! pin. * Goin' Wild!: The Shenzegur begins to violently slam its paws and tail into the earth, creating extremely large areas of Wind Pressure that can knock hunters over. * Foul Whip: The Shenzegur whips at a hunter while using Foul Breath. (Inflicts Soiled) * Stinkin' Entrees: The hyena tackles a hunter, picks them up in its mouth, and thrashes them wildly in its jaws as it continues to fight the other hunters. (Inflicts Defense Down) * Ground Pound: The Shenzegur rears on its hind legs and slams its front paws into the ground, which can result in a one-hit cart. (WIP) Rage and Tired States * Enraged: ** Shenzegur's ears flatten, its tongue drips with diseased saliva, and its cackles sound more like wails than actual laughter. * Tired: ** Shenzegur's ears droop, its "smile" seems more like a slight frown, and it will fall over when doing certain attacks. Also, Shenzegur's attacks will not inflict Soiled. Mounts (WIP) Ecology (WIP) Breakable Parts * Head (1): The Shenzegur's ears become tattered, and there is a scar over the right eye of the beast. * Head (2): The Shenzegur's face is covered in scars, and its right upper canine is snapped. * Tail Sever: The tail can be severed and carved once. * Back: The dorsal spines are chipped, snapped, or otherwise damaged. * Right Forearm: The claws become chipped and broken. * Left Forearm: The claws become chipped and broken. Equipment (WIP) Carves High Rank G-Rank Notes * It was originally made by Ailuromancy, but MC Goji was given permission to adopt it by said author while they were chatting on Discord. * Shenzegur's name is based off of the Lion King character Shenzi, a hyena. * Shenzegur has been reclassified about six times now. It usually involves it fluctuating between Fanged Wyvern and Fanged Beast. Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Ailuromancy Category:MC Goji the Wolf Category:Soiled Monster Category:Defense Down Monster